


Night Heat

by firesign10



Series: Heat [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Sam, Intimacy, M/M, Mates, Outdoor Sex, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean flee the scene of their captivity and go to ground in a shabby  motel. They have a lot to figure out and deal with after their enforced sex performance. A long walk in a beautiful country evening gives them ample opportunity to face the consequences of their ordeal...and maybe even move forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Mini bang written for [Wincest Big Bang](wincestbigbang.livejournal.com) 2015\. Gorgeous art done by [deansbeerbottle](deansbeerbottle.tumblr.com), who was an utter pleasure to work with. [Post at DeviantArt](http://deansbeerbottle.deviantart.com/art/NightHeat-SD-540w-556663075).
> 
> Super thanks to alpha readers, [roxymissrose](roxymissrose.livejournal.com) and [theatregirl7299](theatregirl7299.livejournal.com) for their feedback and support! Thanks also to [theatregirl7299](theatregirl7299.livejournal.com) for the awesome beta!

 

_Mate._

Dean lay there, stunned at the realization that had just swept through him. Earlier that day, they'd been kidnapped and stuck in a cage, where Sam's heat had been triggered by chemical aphrodisiacs. Under the threat of death, Sam and Dean had been forced to fuck for the entertainment of unseen, debauched rich assholes. Dean had wanted to kill them all, but--as always--his focus was taking care of his brother. Instead, with his own desires inflamed by the same aphrodisiacs and Sam's pheromones, Dean had knotted his brother to the noisy approval of the crowd.

It was quiet now, and Sam lay sleeping peacefully in Dean's arms. Dean was still reeling from the epiphany that Sam was his mate, and he knew that if anyone disturbed them, he would rip their heads off. Sam was _his._ His to protect, to keep, to love. Forever.

Sibling bonds were certainly not unheard of, but they were fairly rare. The only pair that Dean knew of personally were the twins, Andy and Anselm. They were perfectly happy mates, behaved just like any other couple; bickering, laughing, kissing while teasing each other at the same time. No one looked twice at them for being twin-bonded. After all, no one chose their mate--it was an unavoidable, undeniable interlocking of mind and body. So while Dean hadn't originally been thrilled he had to fuck his brother (and on demand at that), the fact they were blood-related mates wasn't the biggest issue for him.

It's just...that it was _Sam._ And Sam was a guy. Dean had never considered himself gay, or bi, or anything other than a pussy magnet. He was all about the pussy. He'd thought all along that one day, as they traveled across the country and back again, that he'd find some curvy little cutie with nice tits and a hot pink taco and that would be it. She'd ride around with him and Sam and Baby...although, as he considered this scenario afresh, he realized that he'd never really accounted for her and Sam both being there. And that would have been kinda weird, right?

Right?

But when it had come down to it, to taking care of Sam in his moment of need, Dean hadn't thought twice about fucking a guy up the ass. He'd just done it, and, he thought with some pride, done it pretty fucking well, if his blistering orgasm and Sam's screams of pleasure were anything to go by.

And here they were, tied together physically and emotionally, bonded for life.

He couldn't have been happier. If only he knew what the fuck to do next.

 

 

As they'd been promised, the cage was gone when they awoke. They were in an empty warehouse, with only a few folding chairs and cigarette butts scattered about to show that anyone else had ever been there. They pulled their clothes on, Sam with some evident embarrassment and Dean feeling jumpy as he tried to ascertain Sam's mental state, and if Sam had twigged about their new relationship.

Sam turned away as he slipped into his boxers, then his jeans. They'd dressed in front of each other their whole lives, but Dean figured that now he'd plowed Sam's tight little ass _mmm yeah, want another round of that...but not now, settle down there_ , Sam was feeling self-conscious about presenting himself like a...like a bitch in heat.

"Hey, Sammy..." Dean turned his brother to face him, running a finger down his jaw and keeping his chin up. "Dude, it's okay. We're still us, the bad-ass Winchester brothers. You never have a reason to hide from me, okay?"

Sam tried to duck his head, but his move was stymied by Dean's stubborn finger. His eyes cut to the right, then to the left, avoiding Dean's. Sam's voice was full of stifled anger when he said, "Dean, I just...god, I just spread myself open in front of you. Like any horny omega begging for a knot. I thought...I thought I was better than that. That I was as strong as...as you." His mouth turned down at the corners, his lips a thin line.

Dean gently slapped Sam's cheek. "It's _okay._ It's me. You can do or say anything in front of me." _Especially now that I am your mate._ "It's not about being 'better'. It's about being who you are. You are the smartest person I know, and a pretty pretty princess, and an incredible omega, and ridiculously bad-ass, and I love all of that. Dork." He kissed Sam on his forehead, deciding that a full-on mouth kiss might freak his brother out a little, while he was still coping with what had transpired between them.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, okay." Now he looked Dean in the eyes. "Thank you. Thanks for taking care of me, being gentle when I needed it, and, uh...not gentle when I needed that too." His cheeks pinked up, and he licked his lips.

Dean's eyes avidly followed that tongue as it ran around Sam's tempting mouth. _Shit, we are gonna have to talk about this soon, or else I'm gonna need to go clean the pipes._ "Yeah, yeah, I'm a prince and a stud. Tell me something I didn't know." He pasted a smirk on and punched Sam in the shoulder. "Now let's get going."

They started walking out of the warehouse, keeping an alert eye out for any of their captors, when Sam grabbed Dean's arm. "Shit! Dean--that was only my first wave. No way my heat is over yet." Dean saw Sam's eyes were wide with alarm. "What's gonna happen--what are we gonna do when it hits again?" His hand was tight on Dean's arm. "Can we get some suppressors somewhere?"

Dean shook his head. "C'mon, Sam, you know well as I do, you can't start taking suppressors once your heat's started. We'll, uh, find a room and, um, well--you decide what you want. I can get you a toy, or..." _Or what, doofus? A hooker? No one is anyone else ever going to fuck him again but me!_ Dean shook Sam's hand off and started walking briskly. "First things first--find out where the hell we are, and then find Baby. We'll figure it out from there, okay?" He looked back at Sam, now following at Dean's heels. "Right?"

"Yeah, Dean." Sam offered a half-hearted smile. "We always do."

 

 

A five mile tramp through woods and fields brought them to a small town, where they were able to finally get burner phones at the local market and contact Bobby. Dean had been relieved to find his wallet--with money and cards intact inside it--still in the back pocket of his jeans. Apparently the only thing their captors really had been interested in was the sex show. Dean refrained from telling Bobby about that little event. Bobby said he'd get there by the next day or so to help them find Baby.

In the meantime, Sam and Dean were able to buy clean boxers, socks, and t-shirts, as well as some much-needed toiletries. They checked into a little motel with their shopping bags as luggage; entering the drab room felt like coming home, after their ordeal. To be by themselves and take showers, put on clean clothes, was a relief for both body and mind. Dean called for pizza and beer to be delivered, while Sam lay down in his new white t-shirt and gray boxers and started channel-flipping aimlessly.

The pizza and beer arrived, and they both tore into it hungrily. By the end of the six-pack, there was nothing left but a grease-stain and a few crumbs in the cardboard box. Dean burped happily, relaxing back on one bed while Sam sprawled on the other. Sam rolled his eyes as usual at Dean's manners, but then belched loudly himself, looking surprised while Dean burst out laughing.

Nothing was on TV, but Dean just watched lazily as Sam flipped through the dial. He was content; they were fed, beered, warm and clean. It didn't register with him at first that the room was filling with a tantalizing scent, while Sam was fidgeting with the remote restlessly and clicking with more and more irritation. When Sam finally flung the remote onto the other bed, Dean snapped to attention and it all fell into place. He sat up, eyes sharp on his brother.

"Sam--you okay? Is it...is it..."

"Is it my goddamn biology taking over, Dean? Yes, yes it is." Sam looked pissed and sounded pissier. "Go ahead and laugh as I regress into a whimpering slut with a wet hole, ready to be fucked by any passers-by."

"'Passers-by?' What the fuck, Sam, you sound like Jane Austen. And what am I, just some random knot?" Dean sat down next to Sam, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, it's me. I'm your brother, and I'm gonna take care of you. I don't want to do anything you don't want me to do, but I'm here if that...if you want that too." He swallowed hard, his cock silently urging him to help Sam out _right now._

Sam got up from the bed and started pacing. Dean tried not to be distracted by those muscular legs striding and the way Sam's ass flexed underneath the gray knit boxers. The more Sam moved around, the richer his scent grew, further clouding Dean's mind and filling it with desire. He gaped at Sam, hand drifting to his own crotch as his dick swelled, eyes glued to his gorgeous brother while his brain fought to maintain control.

 _Gotta do something...gotta get out of here, before I just grab him and..._ Dean's mind tried to remain reasonable. It was looking to be a losing battle.

"Hey!" Dean jumped up, startling Sam in mid-pace. Sam's eyes immediately dropped to Dean's crotch, and he realized he was pitching a tent in his boxers. Not some little pup-tent either, this was a goddamn circus big top. "Uh, sorry...just, you're scenting like crazy, and, uh..." Dean grabbed his jeans and put them in front of his groin. "Let's get out of here for a little bit. Take a walk. Clear our heads, you know?"

Sam's face relaxed, and he gave Dean a grateful smile. "Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks."

They dressed quickly and went outside. The evening was just turning cool, and Dean was glad he'd grabbed a flannel shirt to wear over his t-shirt. They walked along the side of the road, heading away from the town into the country. The fresh air quickly cleared Dean's head, and he was able to look at Sam with an easy smile. Sam smiled too; the tension in his face had decreased, and his body was moving looser than when he'd been pacing earlier.

The brothers walked silently, measuring their steps to each other from years of practice. They quickly found themselves in the countryside, the motel having been located on the edge of the town, and the road was lined with trees and thick shrubbery that fell to fields and then thickened again. They couldn't see the sunset itself for the tree line, but the sky above them darkened from light blue to a dark orangish-pink that quickly faded to dusky dark blue. The birds fell silent with twilight falling, but the crickets were out in force, thrumming and chirping unseen in the bushes. Sam and Dean's steps crunched on the gravel alongside the road, and Dean could hear Sam's soft breathing next to his ear.

Dean breathed the cool evening air in deeply, noting that Sam's scent--so overpowering in the small motel room--was now just a spicy note in the rich, green perfume of leaves and grass. His desire was still strong, but it wasn't threatening to overrule him. _Maybe we can wait this out,_ he mused. _Maybe..._ He knew that it wasn't likely, but he wanted to go into this as a partner with Sam, not as merely emergency relief or without Sam's consent.

"Hey." Sam nudged Dean with an elbow. "Look over there."

They were alongside trees again now, but Dean could see a gap widening some yards off into the woods. It looked like there was a cloud of fireflies, blinking their tiny lights in the dark. "Huh, pretty," Dean said, stopping to look. Sam nodded, standing close to Dean. Sam's scent wafted lightly around Dean, now that they weren't moving, and Dean closed his eyes as he savored it. It mixed in his head with the fireflies, all little lights and cloudy wisps drifting through his mind.

"Looks kinda magical, right? But in a good way," Sam murmured softly. He bumped into Dean's shoulder. "Wanna go check it out?" Without waiting, he stepped off the gravel shoulder and started into the trees.

Dean followed instinctively. He didn't even think about it; between the lure of Sam's pheromones and his need to protect his brother, it was a no-brainer. Wherever Sam led, Dean would be there too.

It took just a few minutes to reach the clearing, a roughly circular opening in the trees, carpeted lushly in green grass studded with white lacy flowers. The fireflies wove themselves in and out of the surrounding shrubbery, bestowing a soft yellow light throughout the clearing. A slender stream curled a path from one side to the other, the rippling of the water adding to the lovely atmosphere in the secluded spot.

"Wow," breathed Sam. "To think this is just some random spot in the countryside, and yet it's so beautiful."

"Yeah." Dean had to agree. There was a tranquility here that drew them in, made them both comfortable enough to sit on the lush lawn and relax. Sam unlaced his boots and kicked them off, pulling his socks off and dipping his feet into the brook, letting the water run over his toes.

Dean chuckled. "How is it?"

Sam sighed with obvious contentment. "Delicious. Try it." He leaned back, propping himself up on his arms and letting his head loll back.

Dean's eyes fixed on the long line of Sam's throat, now so temptingly exposed. He wanted to lick his way up to Sam's jaw, suck on it where it met Sam's collarbone, bite where his artery pulsed against the tan skin. Dean was hypnotized by that pulse; his breathing sped up to match it, his head started to spin, his blood was rushing to his cock--

"Dean!" Sam's voice broke Dean's daze. "Dude, are you okay? You looked really lost there."

"Yeah," Dean gasped, the rhythm of his breathing broken along with his reverie. "Yeah, fine, I just...uh, I..." He stared into Sam's eyes, those eyes at once so familiar and so new. He knew how the blue and brown melded and shifted in Sam's irises, how that open, puppy-look could take anyone off-guard, how they could narrow with anger or suspicion. He hadn't known until last night how they darkened with desire, lids closing in agonized bliss, then popping open with surprise as Dean drove into him. How those beautiful eyes begged Dean for more, to fuck him harder, to knot him...

" _Dude!_ " Dean almost toppled over when Sam kicked him with a wet bare foot. He'd sat up straight and was looking questioningly at Dean. "Where do you keep going, man?"

"I...shit, I just..." Dean gulped and took a deep breath. Time to face the music. "I can't stop thinking about last night, Sam. And not the part where we were an evening's entertainment for rich assholes. The part where we had sex. Where I...I knotted you." His chest hurt, but he forced himself to keep talking before Sam shut down. "Where we had the best sex I ever had in my whole life."

Sam sat frozen, eyes fixed on Dean's. Dean's hind-brain gibbered in fear _you did it now asshole you lost him he's gonna spit in your face and run away you asshole why couldn't you shut up shut up shut up_. He struggled to speak again, but his mouth dried up and his tongue shriveled. All he could do was stare helplessly at his brother, his mate, and pray that Sam wouldn't respond with anger or disgust.

It seemed an eternity before Sam broke his gaze, dropping to his hands as they twisted together in his lap. "Me too," he said quietly. "Best ever for me too."

Dean's heart leaped up into his throat, and he wanted to throw back his head and howl at the moon, which was just peeking over the trees into the clearing. He managed to restrain himself, and simply smiled instead. "Well, that's good, right? We thought it was gonna suck, and instead...so, that's a check in the 'win' column, yeah?"

Sam shook his head. "Dean, we only fucked because we had to. Now we're spoiled, but we're also screwed because we're never going to do it again." He snorted. "Unless, of course, the desert island thing happens."

Dean shifted to face Sam directly. "What do you mean? Why couldn't we--can't we do it again?" _So close, we're so close, please--please can we have this? Please?_

"How can I ask that of you, Dean?" Sam answered softly. "It was one thing to help me out, when they forced my heat on me. But you're not gay, and someday you're going to mate with some hot, pretty girl, and you guys will have kids, and...I'm not going to keep you from that." He shifted uneasily on the lawn, looking uncomfortable. "Speaking of which...we're going to have to decide what to do here, because that second wave is starting to, um..."

Dean took a sniff and Sam was right--his scent was much stronger, even out here in the fresh air. He sniffed again, relishing the rich perfume rolling off Sam, full of sex and promise. Dean's eyes fluttered closed for a moment, and when he opened them, Sam was staring unhappily back at him.

"What are we going to do, Dean? I'm not going to force you into...into servicing me again, like you're some kind of stud for breeding. It's not like I can ever get pregnant anyway--it's been a century at least since there's been any carrier males. All I'm left with is the damn heat." He looked away, but Dean saw his jaw muscle clenching.

"Hey, not like we want kids now anyway. Or ever, really. You think we could ever bring kids into this life?" Dean shook his head. He'd never bring a kid up as a hunter. Never put them through everything he and Sam had been through. He remembered that Mary had vowed the same thing, but he knew a hell of a lot more than she ever had. It was never going to happen like that again.

"Yeah, it's just...it's so useless, this stupid cycle, but we're still stuck with it. What's the point of a heat if not to carry a child? As least for women, there's some sense to it. Men, crap, it just drives us nuts every few months instead. Thank god for suppressors." Sam groaned and shifted on the grass, one hand pressing on his crotch. "Maybe you should just go back to the room, Dean. I'll wait it out here."

"Fuck that shit. I'm not leaving you out here, all vulnerable like that. And it's not good for you to just 'wait it out' either." Dean put a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder and drew him back around. He cupped Sam's cheek and said, "You aren't forcing me into anything. You aren't using me. I'm offering. Think of it as my...my job as your big brother. Just another way for me to look out for you." _For my mate._ He briefly wondered why Sam, generally more sensitive and self-aware than Dean any day, hadn't picked up on the mating yet, but the thought was lost in a wave of desire.

Sam's jaw was still clenched stubbornly, but Dean stroked it with his thumb, kneading the tense muscle. Slowly it relaxed, until Sam's mouth was slack and his eyes wide and dazed. "Dean...fuck, Dean, I can't help it, I...maybe it's just the heat, but please...please, will you..."

"Just waiting for you to say the word. Yeah, Sammy, I got you. Gonna take good care of you." Dean leaned over and kissed Sam softly, gentle pressure against those flexible, sweet lips. They opened readily, allowing Dean's tongue to enter, and Sam's taste exploded in Dean's mouth. He moaned and kissed harder, sliding one hand into that luxuriant hair, keeping Sam's head close. Sam moaned too, his hands coming up to hold Dean's face. _Fuck,_ thought Dean hazily. _His hand is as big as my whole head._

Coherent thought quickly slipped away as their mouths slid and gasped against each other. Their moans blended in with the music of the crickets and the running water, while they stretched out on the lush grass. With the trees all around them and the darkened sky overhead, Dean felt like they were in their own little bubble, a place of sanctuary. He felt no compunction about them slowly removing each other's shirts and t-shirts, letting them drop from languid hands while their mouths slid together, lips beseeching, tongues exploring. His eyes opened for a moment to see Sam's lids closed, his dark lashes fanned on his cheek, all the tension his face had been carrying melted away.

Sam sighed and rolled back, pulling Dean on top of him. Dean could feel the rigidity under Sam's fly pressing up into Dean's own hardness. They groaned in unison, hands ceasing stroking firm chests and muscular backs to instead fumble with button, snaps, and zippers. Finally they had to break their kisses, Dean lifting himself up to push his jeans and boxers down. Sam shoved at his as well, and Dean grabbed them and yanked them all the way off Sam's long legs. Dean couldn't be bothered to remove his own boots, so he left his jeans pushed down below his knees. Sam pulled urgently at Dean and Dean gratefully lowered himself back down, blanketing Sam. The sensation of skin against skin intoxicated Dean, making his nerves tingle everywhere that there was contact. He pushed himself against Sam, trying to get as close as he could.

Sam chuckled. "It's okay, I'm right here." He quieted, taking Dean's face in his hands. "I want this, Dean. You're not forcing me. I want it. Want you." He grimaced a little. "We're probably going to pay for this in some horrible way, but screw that. I think..." His words trailed off, and Dean waited anxiously. What did Sam think? Was this going to be it? Would he reject what was happening between them? Sam spoke again, his voice low. "Dean, I think--I think we're supposed to be together. I think--" He bit his lip, and Dean wanted to lick at that abused flesh.

"Yeah, Sammy...I think you're right. When we knotted back there? I, uh...I think we mated. Hell, I knew it right away." Dean's heart pounded; dealing openly with emotion was not his forte. "I'm sorry if that isn't something you wanted to happen, but--we're mates now." Dean watched for Sam's reaction nervously; despite their erections rubbing together, what if Sam denied it? Refused it? He tried to control his body, but his dick had other ideas, and it was forcing his hips to grind against Sam's in the most delicious, distracting way.

Sam nodded, his breath starting to come in shorter, heavier pants. "I know...I knew when it happened. I just worried that you'd feel you were cornered into it; that it was just from my heat and the...the circumstances." He hummed in his throat as he kissed Dean deeply, tongue plunging in while his hands clutched at Dean's back. "Always loved you so much, De, and I never thought--you always looked everywhere but at me." His hips canted up, pushing his dick harder against Dean's. "Oh, fuck..."

Dean felt joy and relief at Sam's confession. He barely had time to gasp, "Yes...love you..." before his hind-brain took over, and words stopped. Instead, there were only harsh pants, choking gasps, sighs of pleasure as they rutted--the friction of their cocks relieved by Dean's pre-come, Sam's slick, and the sweat on both their bodies. Dean sought to reach Sam's entrance, feeling clumsy, like some green boy. He cursed as he reared up, grabbing Sam by the hips and twisting him. Sam immediately flipped over, totally on board with Dean's intent, judging by the way he spread his knees and thrust his ass out.

Dean groaned as he saw Sam's hole, pink and tight and shining with slick. It begged to be licked, and lick it he did, running his tongue over and across it, up to the small of Sam's back, down the seam of his balls. Sam moaned and wiggled his hips, and Dean smacked that impertinent ass, kneading each cheek as soon as he spanked it. Sam grunted, and Dean laughed, doing it again and again. "De..." panted Sam. "De, please..."

"Yeah, baby, yeah, you got it, fuck yeah," panted Dean, words falling loosely from his mouth as he quickly jacked himself, spreading pre-come on his shaft. He rubbed the head over Sam's hole, smearing slick on it, and then pushed in. _Oh fuck, I didn't stretch him, oh shit,_ he thought in panic, and he started pulling back out, worried that he was hurting Sam.

"Don't you fucking pull out, you son of a bitch!" growled Sam. "I'm fine, I'm ready! Come on and fuck me, jerk!" He followed up his words by pushing himself backward onto Dean's cock, now aching with the nearness of its goal.

The heat surrounding the head of his cock sent a wave of lust up Dean's spine, and he grabbed Sam's hips and just _pushed._ Sam hadn't been kidding about being ready--Dean's dick slid into him like a hot knife in butter, and Dean cried out in pure pleasure as Sam's body took him inside. Tight, so tight, but accepting Dean's intrusion, taking his cock like it was hungry for it, sucking him in deeper and deeper. Sam was moaning loudly, one fist hammering the ground while the other clutched at the grass, tearing it up in fistfuls while his body rocked under Dean's.

There was nothing but animal pleasure after that; the entire night coalesced into this small clearing, everything wrapped up in their lovemaking. Dean fucked hard into Sam, feeding both of their needs, but his fingers ran lovingly up and down Sam's back, stroking the muscles that bunched underneath them as they moved. He bent over, driving his dick even deeper, while he murmured incoherent sounds into Sam's damp hair, mouthing the back of his neck in formless kisses.

His urgent pounding slowed as Dean's knot pushed in, swelling quickly as Sam's hole gripped it. Dean's hips slowed, shifting into deeper rotations rather than thrusts; smaller, more intense movements that pressed his knot fully inside Sam, locking them together and driving his cock against the tender nerve bundle that made Sam whimper and moan and cry out. Sam's ribs were heaving as he panted, and his tan skin was moist with sweat from both him and Dean.

Dean felt his climax rising, drawing his balls up tight, making his stomach clench and his head spin. He held onto Sam by one shoulder and slipped his other hand under Sam's twitching belly. Wrapping his fingers around Sam's dripping cock, well-anointed by his own slick, Dean firmly jacked it, rubbing his thumb over the slit and smearing the beads of pre-come welling up. Sam panted loudly, and Dean felt Sam's cock stiffen even more before come jetted out so forcefully that it jerked in Dean's hand. Sam kept moaning, his hole convulsing tightly around Dean's cock and driving him wild. Dean pushed himself up from Sam's back, arching back as his hips ground against Sam's ass and his dick exploded inside it. His mouth gaped open soundlessly; everything he had was shooting inside Sam, filling up his brother. Dean's balls were trying to crawl up inside him, emptying everything they held; it felt like his brain tried to shoot out his dick as well, because god knew he could no longer think, he could only hang on and ride it out, spasming in the most glorious way into the incredible heat of his brother's body.

Dean didn't know how long he was mindless, only coming to himself as he lay draped over Sam's long back. Sam was trembling, head down in the grass, arms shaking as he tried to hold himself up. "Oh, shit, so sorry, baby," Dean mumbled, and managed to shift himself off Sam. He collapsed onto the grass, pulling Sam down with him so they were on their sides, Sam nestled into Dean's body. Sam's trembling abated now that Dean's dead weight was off him, but Dean could feel how lax his muscles were in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Dean felt just as boneless, plus he was still locked into Sam, his knot fully engorged in Sam's channel. He scrabbled around with his free hand and found his shirt, pulling it over their bare torsos as a makeshift blanket. "Sleep, Sammy...love you," he murmured at Sam's ear, his own eyes closing, heavy with bliss.

Perhaps there was something magical about that beautiful place, because they slept safe and undisturbed, waking a few hours later to rise and rinse themselves off in the brook before they re-dressed and walked back to the motel. Even as they re-entered the town, silent now in the middle of the night, and let themselves into the drab motel room, they could feel how everything had changed. _They_ had changed, and as strong a team as they had been as partners and brothers, now they were unified at a deeper level. Dean wasn't sure what to expect now, how their daily life would be different, what new hurdles they might have to clear, but he knew that Sam would always be by his side, and he by Sam's. Neither of them would ever be alone again.

Without a word, they undressed and got into one bed, throwing everything onto the other, and this time Sam curled around Dean as they went back to sleep.


End file.
